


Droga do szaleństwa

by emilya26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Eaters, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Madness, Rage, but more angst, będzie serio bardzo przykre
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Opowieść o miłości i o tym, co po niej, czyli o dwójce śmierciożerców, którzy wybierają różne ścieżki.





	Droga do szaleństwa

**Author's Note:**

> **3425 słów**  
W którym spędza się ostatnią noc w Hogwarcie i wspomina się tą pierwszą.

Ostatnia noc w Hogwarcie była chyba najcichszą ze wszystkich. Przynajmniej dla dwójki chłopaków, którzy spędzali ją w Pokoju Życzeń. On skutecznie zagłuszał wszystkie ewentualne szkolne hałasy. Nawet wieża Gryffindoru mogłaby wybuchnąć, a oni i tak nie zauważyliby różnicy. 

Nikt ich nie szukał. W końcu już mieli po siedemnaście lat, stosunkowo mogli przebywać, gdzie tylko chcieli. A żal było spędzać ostatnie chwile w tym wyjątkowym miejscu, będąc z resztą Ślizgonów w lochach. Z pierwszakami, którzy chcieli spać, ale także piątoklasistami, którzy mieli zamiar urządzać zieloną noc do białego rana. 

Obaj chłopcy zwykle woleli się trzymać sami. Nie mieli nigdy wielu przyjaciół, nie byli popularni ani nawet zbytnio lubiani. Jednakże uwielbiali spędzać czas ze sobą nawzajem. W końcu, byli już parą od niemalże roku. A jeśli para robi na koniec nauki w Hogwarcie schadzkę w Pokoju Życzeń, wiadomo, co tam robi. 

Rzeczywiście na samym początku tej randki spędzili rozkoszną godzinę, teraz zaś leżeli tam przykryci jedynie kocem przemyconym z sypialni Ślizgonów, pozbawieni ubrań, których zupełnie teraz nie potrzebowali. Nie był to, oczywiście, ich pierwszy raz. Wcześniej korzystali z Pokoju Życzeń kilkukrotnie, a trafili na niego zupełnie przez przypadek, szukając jakiegoś składziku na siódmym piętrze zamku. Hogwart sam im dawał miejsce, gdzie mogli bez obaw być razem. To dlatego, że Hogwart sam w sobie nie był homofobiczny. Niestety społeczeństwo oraz szkolne zasady, owszem. Także te schadzki były jedynymi okazjami, gdy mogli trzymać się za ręce czy całować, okazywać sobie bliskość i sympatię. 

Regulus wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka, podziwiając jego sylwetkę, ładne rysy twarzy, a nawet piegi, które czasem można było dostrzec na jego nosie i policzkach. Widział Mroczny Znak wytatuowany na jego przedramieniu, dokładnie taki sam jak u Regulusa. Jednak przede wszystkim uwagę przyciągał uśmiech błąkający się po jego wąskich ustach. Szczery, wyrażający szczęście, a nie sarkastyczny czy wymuszony, jak to często bywało. Właśnie to było w tej chwili najlepsze – dzielone przez nich szczęście.

– Szkoda, że nie wybraliśmy wieży astronomicznej. – mruknął Barty, przerywając ciszę. – Wyobrażasz sobie leżeć tak teraz, ale pod gwiazdami? I wiesz, robić tam to, co robiliśmy…

Black mógł przysiąc, że ujrzał w jego oku łobuzerski błysk. Ten sam, który pojawiał się, gdy Crouch zaczepiał go w Wielkiej Sali, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie czy podwijając końcem buta jego nogawkę. Tak, Barty nie cierpiał zasad. Jednakże nie w ten sposób, co Syriusz. To nie była maksyma, że „zasady są po to by je łamać”. Raczej „łam zasady, ale w ukryciu i dla własnych celów”. To o wiele bardziej podobało się Regulusowi niż zwykłe rozrabianie dla samego faktu robienia czegoś nielegalnego. 

– Tutaj jest bezpieczniej – rzekł Regulus. – I wygodniej.

– Ale wciąż… Tam byłoby… No nie wiem, bardziej romantycznie…

– Barty? 

Regulus położył chłopakowi dłoń na policzku. Ten nieco zdziwiony odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Potrafił się zapędzać, gubić nieco we własnych myślach. Może nawet był odrobinę nadpobudliwy, ale Blackowi absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało. Ich temperamenty niemalże się równoważyły. Jeden energiczny, a drugi wręcz stoicko spokojny. 

– Tak?

– Nie byłbym w stanie podziwiać tych gwiazd, gdy jesteś przy mnie. 

Barty zarumienił się i oblizał usta. Zawsze tak robił, gdy się stresował czy peszył, to był taki jego tik nerwowy. Oczywiście jego ojciec zawsze chciał oduczyć go tego, lecz nigdy to się nie udało. Sam chłopak szczerze tego w sobie nie cierpiał. Usłyszał tyle obelg od ojca, tyle razy inni uczniowie się z niego naśmiewali, że często przed tym się powstrzymał. Jednakże przy Regulusie mógł być sobą. 

– No w sumie, masz rację – powiedział po kilku chwilach ciszy, a następnie postanowił zmienić temat. – Wyobrażasz sobie, że to nasza ostatnia noc w Hogwarcie? 

– To jest fakt, Barty. Nie muszę sobie tego wyobrażać – zaśmiał się cicho Regulus, lecz zaraz kiwnął głową. – Cieszysz się?

Crouch wypuścił powietrze ustami.

– Jeszcze jak… Jestem wreszcie wolny. Nie będę musiał widywać mojego cholernego ojca, wysłuchiwać kazań i narzekań. Brzmi jak niebo. W dodatku, będę z tobą. Co może być lepszego? Patrz, nigdy już nie spotkam tych jego koleżków z Ministerstwa, z którymi pijał brandy. Już nigdy nie podniesie na mnie różdżki. No chyba, że spróbuje…

– Co wtedy? – Regulus podniósł się nieco. 

– Wtedy go zabiję, Reggie. Nie będę miał z tym problemu. – Teraz jego ton wydał się chłodniejszy. 

Black ujął jego dłoń i przycisnął ją do swoich ust. Rozumiał to. Co prawda, nigdy nie zabiłby Syriusza czy któregoś z Huncwotów, ale dokładnie wiedział, co działo się w domu jego chłopaka. Liczne awantury, choroba matki, prawie ciągła nieobecność ojca, który nieraz groził, że użyje na synu klątwy Imperius. Bartemiusowi Crouchowi Seniorowi przestało pasować, gdy jego pierworodny powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru pracować w Ministerstwie Magii ani jako auror. Dodał, oczywiście, że uważa tę instytucję za już w pełni opanowaną przez mugoli, niepotrzebną i beznadziejnie zarządzaną. Owszem, kłótnie zaczęły się od polityki. Potem przeszły na każdy możliwy temat. Na matkę, sposób ubierania, a nawet na szkołę, mimo że Barty uczył się świetnie. Czasem chłopak miał nawet ochotę wysłać mu wyjca krzyczącego, że jest gejem i pluje na przedłużanie tego żałosnego rodu. Jednak nadal pozostawała tam jego matka. Ten jeden słaby punkt. 

– Zapomnijmy o tym na razie. Nie chcę psuć tej nocy takimi rozmowami – rzekł Barty, wymuszając uśmiech. – Teraz liczymy się tylko my i rewolucja, którą przeprowadzimy u boku Czarnego Pana. 

Regulus, nadal trzymając jego dłoń, przesunął ją, by delikatnie ucałować Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Był w sumie ciekaw, gdy przez to Voldemort wiedział, o tym co robią. To było przecież swoiste połączenie między śmierciożercami. Może nawet ich przywódca coś poczuł, kto wie? 

– Będziemy walczyć w tej wojnie ramię w ramię, wygramy ją, a potem zamieszkamy razem gdzieś za Londynem – kontynuował Crouch. – Każda noc będzie taka jak ta, wyobrażasz sobie? 

Jego spojrzenie znowu stało się roziskrzone, jednak drugi z chłopaków niestety nie był tak dobrej myśli. Bądź, co bądź, spodziewał się śmierci albo dożywocia w Azkabanie. Był gotów na to ryzyko, jednak bał się o swojego ukochanego, który był zdecydowanie zbyt rozmarzony w tej kwestii. Chciał, oczywiście wygrać, oddzielić świat mugoli od świata czarodziejów na dobre. Jednak liczył się z konsekwencjami, które mogą go spotkać. 

– No dobrze, a co poza tym będziemy robić? – spytał Regulus. 

– Na pewno coś się znajdzie. 

Black tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym przeczesał jego włosy. Uwielbiał je w tym stanie. Roztrzepane, z grzywką, która niesfornie opadała na oczy. Ich pasma miały teraz brudnego blondu, ale często wydawały się ciemniejsze. Szczególnie zimą, gdy było mało słońca. Regulus nawijał kosmyki na swoje palce, przesiewał je, a potem układał. 

Barty przymknął na chwilę oczy, oddając się subtelnej pieszczocie. Mimo swojego temperamentu, chłopak potrzebował delikatności, jak każdy. Nie dostawał jej od ojca, jego matka już prawie nie miała z nim kontaktu. Regulus starał się dawać tego jak najwięcej od siebie, mimo że jego rodzice też nie byli jakoś specjalnie kochający. Jednakże w zamian otrzymywał to samo. Miłość była teraz im bardzo potrzebna. Miały zaraz nastać bardzo trudne czasy. Trzeba było się na nie dobrze przygotować. 

Obaj dołączyli do śmierciożerców na szóstym roku, ale potem usłyszeli od Czarnego Pana jeszcze lepszą wiadomość. Mianowicie, powiedział im o mugolskich wpływach na świat czarodziejów, które sprawiły, że nie tolerowano homoseksualnych związków. Wszystkie te zasady zostały zaczerpnięte ze świata bez magii. Poza tym były inne powody, dla których Śmierciożercy chcieli owego rozdzielenia. Obawiali się, że wreszcie mugole poznają możliwości czarodziejów, zrobią z nich swoich niewolników albo sami będą chcieli ich wymordować. Historia jasno mówiła, że tamci nienawidzili inności w każdy możliwy sposób. Gdyby zrzucili te swoje bomby na bodajże Ministerstwo Magii, nie byłoby co zbierać. Zaś dzieci mugolskie w Hogwarcie najzwyczajniej wprowadzały chaos. Były postawione na przeciwko czystokrwistych czarodziejów, wprowadzając swoje uprzedzenia, poglądy i podejrzane wynalazki. 

Mimo to, ani Barty nie kierowali się tu zwykłą, zajadłą nienawiścią. Byli na to zbyt inteligentni. Zostali po prostu przekonani do idei, które reprezentował Lord Voldemort. Nie chcieli też mordować wszystkich mugoli, ale odseparować ich od świata czarodziejów całkowicie. Niestety musieli być katami, którzy zmienią system poprzez pozbycie się owej ,,opozycji”, która chciała nadal wszystko niszczyć.

W takich momentach, jak ten, przestawali na moment być żołnierzami, a stawali się tragicznymi kochankami, zaplątanymi w wymięty koc siedemnastolatkami, którzy nie widzieli świata poza sobą. 

W pewnej chwili, Regulus podniósł się nieco i położył głowę na barku Barty’ego. Ten objął go, delikatnie głaszcząc jego ramię. Te gesty były nawet bardziej intymne niż stosunek, który przed chwilą odbyli. Może dlatego, że Black dotychczas bał się samego w sobie dotyku. Wzdrygał się, gdy ktoś trącał go na korytarzu lub gdy komuś zdarzało się przypadkiem go dotknąć. Wreszcie doszło do tego, że akceptował tylko i wyłącznie swojego chłopaka. Wymagało to dużo pracy, najpierw jako przyjaciele, a już później jako para, ale było zdecydowanie warto. Nareszcie ktoś poświęcał mu swoją uwagę, szczerze okazując mu miłość. Dzięki temu choć raz w życiu czuł się piękny i wyjątkowy. 

– Pamiętasz może nasze pierwsze spotkanie? – zapytał Barty półszeptem. 

Regulus pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. 

– To było w pierwszej klasie, nie? – mruknął. – W Wielkiej Sali, przed ceremonią przydzielania domów. 

– Nie, to było już w pociągu. Dojeżdżaliśmy już na miejsce.

– Siedziałem wtedy z Syriuszem i jego kolegami w przedziale, nie mogliśmy się spotkać – zaprzeczył Regulus z lekkim uśmiechem.

Barty jednak troszeczkę się zirytował. Westchnął ciężko.

– Zgubiłeś wtedy bluzę. Szukałem cię przez pół pociągu.

– To byłeś ty? – zdziwił się Regulus. – Przepraszam, zupełnie nie zwróciłem wtedy uwagi, pokłóciłem się z Syriuszem i… 

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, kochany. Po prostu tak mi się to nagle przypomniało.

Black uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. Mimowolnie zaczął w myślach wspominać tamten dzień, gdy po raz pierwszy przestąpił próg Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. 

******

Niestety, Regulus musiał popłynąć łódką bez Syriusza, bo ten jeździł już do zamku powozami. To zdawało się chłopcu bardzo dorosłe i miał nadzieję, że jak będzie nimi wożony do szkoły, zaprzyjaźni się już z mnóstwem ludzi, będzie już znał milion czarów, a także zostanie najlepszym szukającym w historii szkoły. Owszem, miał on marzenia. Skrycie nawet chciał dostać się do Gryffindoru. Bał się też, że bez starszego brata sobie nie poradzi na szkolnych korytarzach. W końcu, słyszał od Syriusza najgorsze historie o wrednych Ślizgonach. 

Zamek zaś wyglądał piorunująco w świetle gwiazd. Wieże zdawały się niknąć w ciemnych chmurach, cała budowla była przesiąknięta tą tajemnicą, którą pierwszoroczniacy mieli zaraz odkryć za jej murami. 

Szata Regulusa lekko powiewała na wietrze, a świeże powietrze uderzało przyjemnie w jego płuca. Mieszkał w Londynie i rzadko wyjeżdżał, a tutaj zupełnie nie było czuć oparów miasta. Matka zawsze w domu narzekała, że to mugole zanieczyszczają powietrze w tych swoich fabrykach i piecykach, w których palono brudami. Tutaj zaś tego nie było. Tylko ten zapach wiatru, jeziora oraz lasu. 

Wreszcie chłopiec zszedł na ląd wraz z resztą grupy. Przewodził im gajowy, półolbrzym Hagrid. Syriusz zawsze mówił, że jest w porządku, ale Regulus nie sądził, żeby miał do czynienia z nim poza przechadzkami na błonia czy uroczystościami szkolnymi. 

Poszedł na końcu grupy, nie chcąc za bardzo przepychać się między innymi. Ci już razem żartowali, rozmawiali, śmiali się… Aż chłopiec poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Czemu nie chcieli rozmawiać też z nim? Miał przecież ładną, nową szatę, uczesane włosy, wszystko to, co reszta. 

Zaraz zobaczył, że jest ktoś jeszcze, kto nie rozmawia z resztą. Dzieciak, który szedł, miętosząc w dłoniach materiał szaty i nerwowo oblizując swoje usta. To troszkę przestraszyło Regulusa, który był przekonany, że chłopiec nie chce z nim rozmawiać, bo jest zbyt zestresowany. 

Okazało się, że w zamku jest dosyć chłodno, nawet bardziej niż na dworze. Przez hol udało się przejść na wielkie schody. Regulus chyba nigdy nie widział czegoś bardziej niesamowitego, a w końcu miał do czynienia z magią na co dzień. Tych schodów było tak wiele, ruszały się prawie cały czas, wytyczając ścieżki w nowe korytarze Hogwartu. Black chciał poznać wszystkie z tych dróg w czasie swojej przygody z tym miejscem. 

Przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, wysoka, sroga nauczycielka, która przedstawiła się jako profesor McGonagall, powiedziała im, jak mają się ustawić przed ceremonią przydzielenia domów oraz, że mają podchodzić wraz z tym jak wyczyta ich z listy. 

– J… jak myślisz, gdzie się dostaniesz? – spytał zająknięty, nieznajomy głos.

Okazało się, że był to ten zestresowany chłopiec. Regulus uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. 

– Nie wiem. Cała moja rodzina trafia do Slytherinu. Poza może moim bratem. On jest Gryfonem – w tonie Blacka zabrzmiała nuta dumy. – A ty?

Chłopiec podrapał się po karku, zakłopotany.

– Ojciec mi mówił, że powinienem dostać się do Ravenclaw. Tak naprawdę, boję się trochę, że mnie tam nie przyjmą. Wtedy go zawiodę.

Regulus zdziwił się. Jasne, on też nie chciał w jakikolwiek sposób sprawić rodzicom zawodu, ale żeby wymagać, żeby ich dziecko poszło do danego domu? To było dziwne. 

– A kim jest twój ojciec? – spytał szeptem Regulus, patrząc na chłopca z ukosa. 

– To… bardzo ważny dyrektor w Ministerstwie Magii. Od Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów – bardziej wyrecytował ten tytuł z pamięci niż cokolwiek z niego rozumiał. – Bartemiusz Crouch Senior. Ja jestem Juniorem.

Black zrozumiał po chwili. Czyli jego rozmówca też się tak nazywał. Wolał nie nadmieniać, że pewnie ów wielki dyrektor nie był dostatecznie kreatywny, by nadać synowi oryginalne imię. 

Zaraz otwarto przed nimi wrota Wielkiej Sali, która każdemu jedenastolatkowi zapierała dech w piersiach. Na suficie znajdowała się iluzja nocnego nieba, a dookoła latało więcej świec, niż można było sobie wyobrazić. Profesor McGonagall wprowadziła dzieci do środka. 

– Ja jestem Regulus Arcturus Black – Reg podał koledze rękę. – Jak na ciebie mówić? Junior? Bartemiusz?

Jasnowłosy zniesmaczył się lekko na te ,,ksywki”. Racja, obie brzmiały okropnie, ale cóż można było innego w tej sytuacji wymyślić?

– Mój ojciec nazywa mnie ,,Juniorem”, gdy jest na mnie zły. A zwykle wszyscy mówią na mnie Barty. 

Regulus uznał, że ,,Barty” pasuje do chłopca. Nie wyglądał na jakąś strasznie poważną osobę, raczej na zwykłego dzieciaka z piegami na nosie i słabo zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami. A to dlatego, że jego grzywka wymykała się mu na czoło, co wyglądało trochę śmiesznie. 

Wreszcie wszyscy zatrzymali się przy podeście przed stołem groźnie wyglądających nauczycieli. Na schodku stał stołek, zaś na nim stara, brunatno brązowa tiara. Regulus doskonale wiedział, co to jest i też dlatego się bał. 

Z racji swojego nazwiska na literę ,,B”, był przydzielany jako jeden z pierwszych. Gdy został wyczytany, wszedł na podest, przyciągając na siebie spojrzenie każdego ucznia czy nauczyciela w sali. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym usiadł na krzesełku. Zaraz włożono mu czapkę na głowę. Ta chwilę się zastanawiała, aż wreszcie wykrzyknęła:

– Slytherin!

Regulus nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, jednak uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy zobaczył, że stół Ślizgonów bije mu brawo. To było niesamowite uczucie, być tak w centrum uwagi. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało się przyjemne… 

Chłopiec usiadł obok kuzynki Bellatrix, która żywo zapraszała go do stołu. Była o dwa lata starsza, ale nie zmieniała się. Cały czas miała na głowie burzę czarnych włosów, a w oczach iskrę rozrabiaki. Podobno interesowała się trochę czarną magią, ale Regulus nie wiedział, ile jest w tym stwierdzeniu prawdy. 

— Gratulację, Black — odezwał się kolega Bellatrix, Rudolf Lestrange. 

To był podobno jej najlepszy przyjaciel, zawsze trzymali się razem. Chłopiec też chciał mieć kogoś takiego, nawet bardziej niż zdołałby to przyznać. 

No właśnie... Gdzie podziewał się Barty? To była tak naprawdę pierwsza osoba, którą Regulus tu poznał. Mimo, że wiedział, jakie są marzenia kolegi, chciał, żeby trafił tu, do Slytherinu. 

Obejrzał się na koniec stołu i wtedy go zauważył. Barty był wyraźnie przygaszony, usiadł gdzieś z brzegu i na to jak inni go zagadywali, odpowiadał zdawkowo, przynajmniej tak wynikało z obserwacji Regulusa. Wyglądał bardzo... Smutno, tak jakby zaraz miał się popłakać, ale nie robił tego, nie chcąc zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska. Nawet robiło się go troszkę żal, gdy się na niego patrzyło. Dlatego Black odwrócił wzrok. Sam był szczęśliwy, ale umiarkowanie. Wolał oczywiście trafić do domu Syriusza, ale Slytherin nie był zły. Regulus nie rozumiał, czemu Barty tak się tym martwił. Nie miał też tyle odwagi, by teraz do niego podejść i go pocieszyć. Wolał pozostać w bezpiecznym otoczeniu, przy swojej kuzynce i jej przyjaciołach. Oczywiście, kusiło go, żeby wstać i to zrobić, ale strach przeważył, niestety. W dodatku... Ktoś już rozmawiał z Bartym. Jakiś starszy chłopak z czarnymi, długawymi włosami i haczykowatym nosem. Chyba nawet rozmawiali o czymś fajnym, bo uśmiechali się. Przynajmniej tak trzeba było myśleć, by się za bardzo nie przejmować. 

Może to dobrze, że nie trafił do Gryffindoru? Nie musiał okazywać odwagi, kiedy to nie było potrzebne. To była mądra rzecz, dbał o własne bezpieczeństwo. A chwilowo czuł je, gawędząc wesoło ze swoją kuzynką i wymieniając się plotkami oraz radami, jak przetrwać w Hogwarcie. Okazywało się, że nie było to takie trudne. Wystarczyło jedynie znaleźć sobie paczkę i trzymać się z nią. Tak samo jak u wilków, samotnicy nie są mile widziani. 

Mimo wszystko, Regulus wrócił myślami do Barty’ego? Czy on zostanie sam? Na razie nie zanosiło się, by dobrze sobie radził ze stresem. Cały czas bawił się nerwowo sztućcami i oblizywał usta. Black nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego ten to robi, ale nie wydało mu się to zabawne. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, co wytykali go palcami. Po cichu oczywiście, ale chyba Barty wiedział i był jeszcze smutniejszy…

****

Pierwsza noc w sypialni chłopców w lochach była wyjątkowo cicha. Nikt nie hałasował, nie rozmawiał po nocy, tylko wszyscy spokojnie spali. Poza jedną osobą. Barty Crouch Junior siedział przy swoim łóżku i płakał. Bardzo cicho, nie chciał, w końcu, nikogo obudzić. 

Czuł bezsilność, tak jakby dostał złą ocenę bez możliwości poprawy. Albo gorzej. Zawiódł swojego ojca, a miał tego nie robić. Obiecał sobie, że zostanie kiedyś pracownikiem ministerstwa, że przejmie tę schedę, która szła w parze z jego imieniem. A już na samym początku nie wyszło. Jak miało być dalej? Smutek ogarniał go całego, nie dawał spać. Ciągłe myśli o tym, jak bardzo wściekły będzie ojciec, gdy się dowie, jak smutno będzie jego mamie. To drugie chyba było nawet gorsze. Bowiem, Barty przeraźliwie bał się swojego taty, ale mamę kochał całym sercem. Tak naprawdę za nią tęsknił, jak zwyczajne dziecko. Chciał się do niej przytulić, gdy inni się z niego wyśmiewali i kiedy trafił do nie tego domu, co trzeba. Ona by pewnie powiedziała mu coś mądrego. Owszem, za czasów w Hogwarcie, była w Hufflepuffie, o którym czasem mówiono, że to dom dla durniów, ale chłopiec nie znał mądrzejszej osoby na całym świecie. 

Tak, bardzo mu jej brakowało. Nie miał teraz tak naprawdę nikogo, z kim mógłby rozmawiać. Severus był ze starszej klasy i rozmawiał z nim krótko, pytając tylko, czy Bartemiusz Crouch Senior jest jego ojcem. Zaś Regulus Black… odszedł od niego. Znalazł przyjaciół bardzo szybko. Widać, nie chciał się przyjaźnić z kimś, kto był tak dziwny jak Barty, który znowu zalał się łzami w rękaw piżamy, który tłumił szloch. 

— Płaczesz? — spytał nagle znajomy głos.

Okazało się, że był to nie kto inny, jak Regulus. Barty nie odpowiedział mu. Spojrzał tylko na niego ze smutkiem. 

— Przepraszam za to w Wielkiej Sali — kontynuował Black. — Czy to, że trafiłeś do Slytherinu jest takie złe?

— Pewnie, że jest! — syknął Barty nieprzyjemnie. Zaraz jednak znowu posmutniał. — Będę musiał mu o tym napisać i pewnie się zdenerwuje. Zawiodę go. Powiedział mi, że jak sobie nie poradzę w szkole, to tak będzie. Że go zawiodę. 

Regulus usiadł obok niego. 

— Na pewno tak nie będzie. W dodatku, mój brat zawsze mi mówił, że chodzi się do szkoły dla siebie dla siebie, a nie dla rodziców — pokręcił głową. 

Barty otarł dłonią oczy, rozcierając łzy po swojej twarzy. Popatrzył na kolegę ze zdziwieniem. 

— Serio? 

— Jasne. Ale też się martwię o swoich rodziców. Pewnie matka ma mi burę, jak dołączę do drużyny Quidditcha. 

— A lubisz Quidditcha? Znaczy… chciałem dołączyć się do drużyny, ale ojciec powiedział, że mam skupić się na nauce. 

— Mi matka powiedziała to samo. 

— I nadal chcesz to robić?

— To moje marzenie. Chcę być szukającym — uśmiechnął się Regulus pokrzepiająco. 

Nastała chwila ciszy, lecz zaraz Barty odezwał się cichutko:

— Ja ścigającym. Mama kupowała mi karty z graczami. Mam tą limitowaną z Emettem Lane'em. 

— Z tym szkockim ścigającym? Siedem trafień z rzędu? 

— Mhm… i to w pierwszych dwudziestu minutach! — na twarzy Barty'ego zagościł uśmiech chyba pierwszy raz od chwili, gdy został przydzielony do Slytherinu. 

A Quidditch był ich tematem aż zasnęli obok siebie, oparci o łóżko niewygodnie, ale przynajmniej wiedzieli jedno: nie musieli martwić się teraz o brak towarzysza w szkolnej niedoli.

****

Po siedmiu latach, usnęli przy sobie, przytuleni, zataczając pewnego rodzaju koło. Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić, a oni, mimo wszystko, nie mogli być na to gotowi.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notka od autorki: Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


End file.
